1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of reconstructing an image and an image reconstruction unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses reconstruct and generate an image based on analog or digital signals converted from various external signals or collected information, and display the image to a user.
Specifically, the imaging apparatus may collect visible rays, infrared rays, X-rays, ultrasonic waves, short waves or microwaves, and the like using a detector, which converts the collected signals into electrical signals and outputs the converted signals. Then, the imaging apparatus may calculate an image corresponding to an ideal image based on the electrical signals output from the detector, i.e., to reconstruct an image.
As the above-described imaging apparatus, for example, a camera, an infrared ray camera, an X-ray imaging apparatus, an ultrasound imaging apparatus, a radar, and the like may be used.